Sajin Komamura
Summary Sajin Komamura (狛村 左陣, Komamura Sajin) is the captain of the 7th Division. His lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Sajin Komamura Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 100 years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of 7th Division Destructive Capacity: City-Block level+ | Town level '''(Pulverized a large amount of rock with just his Shikai) |'Town Level+'|'Town Level+', possibly higher''' Range: Several meters Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic '''reactions (Could react against Hollow Tōsen) | '''Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Mirrors Komamura’s body movement)| Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reflexes and Combat speed (Able to keep up with Bambietta Basterbine ) Lifting Strength: At least 1,000 tons (Able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Zanpakutō produces, and did so with apparent ease) Striking Strength: City-Block Level+ | Multi City-Block Level, Small Town Level with Shikai|'Town Level+'|'Town Level+', possibly higher Durability: Town Level (Survived his Bankai getting multiple injuries and being one-shotted twice, still able to continue fighting in the first case) | Town Level (Able to endure multiple slashes from Hollow Tōsen which overpowered its own slashes)|'Town Level+', possibly higher Stamina: Very large (Capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries) Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Tenken, and his special armor Intelligence: Sajin is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting Weaknesses: If his Bankai is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a larger target to a sufficiently strong opponent, using the Humanization Technique turns Sajin into a full wolf after a short period of time within the state. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Basic/Expert Swordsmanship -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Animal Communication -Shunpo User Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Tenken' (Heavenly Punishment): This is the name of his Zanpakutō. Its release command is "Roar". : -'Shikai' (Initial Release): Its Shikai command is "Roar". Tenken maintains its form as a regular katana. In its Shikai, Tenken creates various phantom body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. : : -'Bankai' (Final Release): Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination): Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō maintains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy. His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant takes the form of an armored samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Despite its enormous size, it is also deceptively fast, as it perfectly mirrors all of Komamura's movements. However, his Bankai has a critical weakness: if the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a larger target to a sufficiently strong opponent. However, this can also heal the Bankai if Sajin is healed himself. : ⦁Shunpo: A movement technique utilized by Shinigami which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe: In its Dangai Jōe form, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's armor is removed, exposing a body composed of nothing but pure Reiatsu. Since its armor is its life, by shedding the armor, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō is literally casting its life aside.130 When Komamura uses this technique, his Bankai brings forth the entire giant as usual. The difference is that in this form, the giant sheds its armor and only has a large cord wrapped around its body multiple times. Its visage is exposed, appearing to be that of a demonic creature. This form is only possible via the use of Komamura's Humanization Technique. Due to the nature of the technique used to attain this form and its symbiotic connection with its wielder, this Bankai is virtually invulnerable to physical harm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base|'In Shikai'| In Bankai|'Humanization Technique' Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7